The present disclosure generally relates to a method of, and system for, optimizing the assignment of data storage resources in a multi-pool data storage arrangement.
Optimization of a multi-pool storage infrastructure may be required and this is realized in advanced infrastructures by LUN (logical unit number) migration between pools. When migrated to a new pool, any LUN history acquired by an auto-tiering tool in the original pool is lost and needs to be re-created from scratch in the new pool causing potential damage to LUN performance. As storage media technology is increasingly causing workload to be distributed between pools optimized by auto-tiering, multi-pool optimization using LUN migration between pools will cause systematic pain to migrated LUN until the auto-tiering recreates the LUN history and completes suitable optimization placements.